


Dry Your Eyes

by SamuelJames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Lee are both upset about Fred's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dry Your Eyes  
> Pairing: George/Lee  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: George and Lee are both upset about Fred's death.  
> Notes: Written for the Gryffindor Boys Kink Meme where the prompt was George/Lee - hurt/comfort following Fred's funeral  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Lee doesn’t ask a ton of questions or constantly wonder how he’s doing and George is grateful. His family are hurting so he can’t tell them how wrong it feels to be just George with no Fred to get his jokes or fill in the blanks when he’s telling a story. Practically all of his memories are linked to Fred in some way and he can’t stand the thought of living in their flat alone. He’s seen Ginny and Ron crying and avoided them. His mum is making enough food to feed an army because if she stops it might really hit her. Charlie is looking out for her on the pretext of helping in the kitchen. Even today, the day of the funeral, Mrs Weasley won’t be torn away from the kitchen in case lots of people come back after .

George looks at Lee, knows he misses Fred too, but if he talks he’ll have to stop biting his lip and that’s all that’s holding back his tears. Voldemort is gone, the battle is finally over but there have been so many losses. Lee doesn’t push him to talk. Instead he offers a sad smile and they sit quietly until it’s time to leave.

Afterwards there’s too many people wanting to say how much they miss Fred and although they’re only being polite George wants to tell them they have no idea how this feels. In his head nobody has ever felt a loss so badly before. He snaps at Hermione when she offers him something to eat. She doesn’t say anything but Ron glares.

George is repentant, “I’m sorry, Hermione. I’m sorry.”

She smiles softly, her boyfriend’s family are all hurting today. She misses Fred too though she doesn’t feel like she has any right to grieve. If this were any other family occasion Fred and George would be showing her their latest creations or trying to prank an unsuspecting Percy or Fleur. She and Harry would catch each others' eye both thinking about this wonderful family they’ve been welcomed into.

Lee takes George’s arm and leads him out of the room. “You need a break.”

George doesn’t protest. They pass a few people in the hallway and head upstairs. They go into Ron’s room and sit on the floor with their backs against the bed. George bends his legs and puts an arm around his knees unconsciously seeking comfort. “He’s really gone, Lee. I mean I knew that but I hoped you know.”

“I wish it was a trick or a sleeping draught. Remember the time you two got Flitwick with that and he slept through our lesson and the next three. I thought McGonagall was going to lose it.”

“Me too,” said George thinking about the quiet fury of their head of house. “Filch thought all his Christmases had come at once getting us as caretaking assistants for three weeks.”

“Still, not as bad as the time you made Marcus Flint flirt with Oliver,” prompts Lee.

George laughs, it sounds wrong. “Oliver threatened us with actual bodily harm but we won our match.”

They both fall quiet. Lee is not used to seeing George this sombre for so long and what’s worse is he can’t fix this. “It was Fred who got me to come out to my parents. You helped too of course but he sat me down one day and told me I couldn’t be anyone other than who I am and to take a risk. When mum didn’t react well Fred said I could come and stay here. Luckily mum had the rest of term to get used to the idea.”

“I could tell him anything, I always did. All my school memories are either of him and me or the three of us. It’s never going to be like that again.” George finally lets himself cry and wipes away snot and tears with his sleeve. Fresh tears fall and Lee puts his arm around George’s shoulders. He takes a tissue and wipes George’s face, wanting to comfort him and feeling awkward for having done it. They look at one another, the air is thick with anticipation and grief. Lee tilts his head but it’s George who kisses him with a soft press of lips.

After a few moments Lee pulls back, “we shouldn’t do this.”

“Why?”

“You like girls.”

“I like you,” says George. “Please, I’m not asking for more than today. Just need this.”

It’s a bad idea that will probably forever change their friendship but the kiss was nice. Lee leans forward again, the second kiss is good too. George’s fingers tangle in his hair as they turn their bodies towards each other seeking contact. Lee lets George push him back, gives him the control so he can still change his mind if he gets freaked out. George pauses momentarily to cast a silencing charm and lock the door.

He looks down at Lee and closes his eyes instinctively as he leans forward for more kisses. Lee’s tongue pushes against his and George feels lust. Lee drags his thumb across George’s lips, kisses his face and his neck. He’s so hard right now and can feel that Lee is too. He should be freaking out but instead he rolls his hips pressing against Lee’s thigh. Lee’s hands find their way under his shirt and George follows his example. Soon their shirts are removed. Lee’s fingers and lips tease George’s nipples. He moans and tries to return each touch, each caress. Putting his arms around Lee, George rolls them till Lee is on top of him. It was a good idea as Lee’s kisses continue down George’s torso. He pauses at George’s belt and they share a look.

“Keep going,” says George.

Lee does and his belt is opened. The button and zip on his trousers are next and Lee presses a kiss to his cock through the thin material of his boxers. He raises his hips hoping to aid the removal of his trousers and underwear. “No rush, George.” His boxers are lowered far too slowly for his liking but all the while Lee is kissing him and licking him. At Lee’s urging he raises his hips again and his trousers are pushed down tangling round his shoes. They giggle at that, the sound seeming so forbidden on a day like today. George’s boxers go next and then Lee takes George’s cock in his mouth. He sucks and George groans. It feels so good. He spreads his legs a little and Lee gets comfortable; kissing, licking, fondling.

George tries to pay attention so he can reciprocate but Lee is too good and George is focused on his pleasure. Lee lets his cock go and licks George’s balls while stroking his cock. “Feels so good, Lee.” George gasps when Lee resumes sucking his cock. He’s close now and warns Lee but Lee keeps going and soon George is coming in his friend’s mouth. Lee swallows what he can, pulls back and licks his lips. George kisses him wondering what he’ll taste like, it’s not awful just weird.

He slides his hand down Lee’s torso wanting to return the favour but Lee stops him. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Lee opens his trousers and lets them bunch at his thighs with his briefs. George’s touch is tentative at first and then he grips Lee’s cock. The angle his awkward, he’s so used to doing this on himself. He moves to kneel behind Lee and grips him again, stroking him slowly. George kisses Lee’s neck and watches over Lee’s shoulder as he speeds up his strokes a little. He brushes his thumb across the head of Lee’s cock making him moan and feels an unexpected surge of pride at that. Lee covers George’s hand with his own and together they stroke. It doesn’t take long till Lee comes and George wipes his hand on his discarded boxers.

They sit there for a moment, half-dressed and undressed, unsure as to what to say. George dreads the thought of having to go back to the masses downstairs. He borrows a pair of Ron’s boxers and shakes his trousers before putting them back on. He hopes they’re still clean. His mum doesn’t need a reason to fuss. He looks at Lee, “Fred would have hated all this quiet.”

“I know.”

“Thanks for today. I needed a friend.”

“No worries,” replies Lee. “Ready to face the crowd yet?”

“A few more minutes, yeah?”

They sit back down and Lee places his hand on George’s leg, “whatever you need.”


End file.
